An Unexpected Romance (ScotlandXNetherlands)
by Scotland'sCat
Summary: During a world meeting Scotland (Alistor Kirkland) has found himself in what you might call, a situation. He slowly starts to fall in love with Netherlands (Able De Vries). However they are both to prideful to tell the other one how they are feeling. So their siblings come up with a plan to get the two countries together. Will it work though? Warning: Some mild language.


Alistor: Scotland

Arthur: England

Seamus: Ireland

Dylan: Wales

Francis: France

Ludwig: Germany

Chapter one: Morning Arguments with a Side of Breakfast.

"Alistor! Get up you bloody git!" Arthur's voice bellowed through the hallway down to the scots' room. Alistor groggily woke up and rubbed his eyes. Ah! Another beautiful morning in the Kirkland household, He thought to himself sarcastically as he woke up. He blinked a couple times to get the fuzziness out of his eyes, then turned to look at the clock.

"Crap! Is that really the time?" Allistor yelled at the clock that now read nine o'clock. He jumped up out of bed, quickly grabbed the first suit he found and sprinted down the hall towards the bathroom. In his rush to get to the bathroom he plowed right into Seamus who was carrying suitcases down the stairs.

"Hey mate! Watch where you're going!" Seamus snapped at him. Alistor, now not only running rather late, but also annoyed lost his temper at his younger brother.

"Well why didn't any of you wake me up? We have to leave in twenty minutes!" He yelled out randomly. Seamus sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know Alistor, Dylan and I tried waking you up, six times! We got fed up, so we sent in Arthur to wake you up because we knew he wouldn't deal with any of your shit this morning. He's in a rather cranky mood." Alistor looked at him with a perplexed expression.

"Isn't he always in a cranky mood?" He asked tilting his head.

"Yes, now do get ready so we can leave for our plane to Germany, if we miss the first day of meetings then Ludwig will kill us, and so won't Arthur." Seamus finished plainly, and leaving to head back down the stairs. Alistor sulked off in the opposite direction mumbling various Scottish phrases to himself.

Once he finally reached the bathroom it didn't take him long to get ready for the day. He finished putting on his tie and walked out the door towards the kitchen where the rest of his brothers were eating their breakfast. Alistor noticed that Arthur was aggressively holding his delicate teacup with a pissed off expression on his face. Seamus also look rather annoyed, most likely because of the overbearing punctuality that the brit possessed. And Dylan, well Dylan was minding his own business like always and decide that playing with his pet dragon was more interesting than the argument between the brit and the Irishman. Irritated by the tense atmosphere Alistor spoke up.

"Oi! Enough with the tense atmosphere, I'm starved! What's for breakfast?" Allistor asked. Arthur, looking more calm now, turned to his eldest brother warily.

"Well, er, I made some scones, but some people don't seem to like them." His eyes darted towards Seamus. Seamus glared back at him.

"Hey, you started it when you said that the tea I made was 'subpar at best.'" Seamus yelled back. Allistor watched in confusion.

"Ye know what, never mind. I'll just get some haggis out of the fridge." he shrugged and walked over to the fridge to pull out the leftover haggis, that is if it was still in there.

"Lads?" He said maniacally as he turned around to face his younger brother. Who, in turn, visibly shrunk under the deadly gaze. "Which One of you touched me haggis? Well?"

"Er, well, I did Allistor. I didn't realize you were going to want it." Dylan said, slightly nervous. On a normal morning he would have blown up at Dylan for touching his beloved food. But he just wasn't feeling up to arguing this morning. Alistor' s face softened and Dylan looked at him in confusion.

"Um, I'm sorry brother, but you aren't yelling at me. You alright this morning." Dylan asked in an almost concerned tone.

"Aye, I'm just tired this morning." he replied somewhat crankily.

"Yeah, well, that was obvious considering it took seven tries to wake you up." Arthur said coolly while sipping his tea. Allistor' s eyes twitched.

"Knock it off Art before I actually do lose it." Allistor threatened. He then walked away from the fridge to sit down at the table next to Dylan. He the grabbed a scone and made himself a cup of tea. As they continued to eat for the next ten minutes, the table got deadly quiet.

"So why exactly do I have to go to this particular meeting?" Allistor asked irritated.

"*sigh* we already told you, because it's the annual world meeting, were ALL the countries have to go to it." Seamus answered in a almost identical tone.

"Yeah, and besides, we're lucky that we only have to go to one meeting a year and not all of them like Artie does." Dylan said innocently with a smile.

Allistor nodded in reply.

"So, Artie, you and Francis together yet?" Seamus asked innocently, but it sent Arthur into a fit of coughs followed by choking. Then his face turned about thirty shades darker and he looked at Seamus as if his eyes could stab him.

"Seamus, lad, don't bring up Francis right now, bad subject to deal with in the morning." Dylan hissed at the Irishman.

"The bloody frog and I are not together, nor we we ever together, nor will we ever be together! End of story." Arthur fumed and him. "Now," He breathed out, "I think it's time we head out." He said randomly as he got up and headed out to the car.

"I suppose we should follow him." Seamus said as he got up and headed out the door as well. Dylan and Allistor grabbed all of their stuff and walked out to the car. Allistor walked up to Arthur and held out his hand.

"What?" Arthur demanded, crossing his arms and glaring up at the Scotsmen.

"I'm driving." He replied calmly, even though he wanted to punch his youngest brother in the face right about now.

"No, I'm driving! I don't bloody trust you." Arthur glared up at Allistor.

"What do ye mean you don't trust me driving?" Allistor replied, appalled by the acquisition.

"I mean I don't trust you driving. I don't think I can get any simpler than that." Arthur spat out iritatide.

"Fine!" Allistor grumbled while stalking to the back seat, opting to not sit near Arthur.

"Now that you two are done arguing, can we PLEASE, get going to the airport so we won't be late to the meeting." Dylan pleaded with the two arguing brothers. Everyone shut up after that as they headed out to the airport.


End file.
